


si mueres en hamlet mueres en la vida real

by Fur_Florian



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M, but in spanish, it's absolutely crack, it's crack, the gang's all here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian
Summary: hamlet pero es moderno y "mmmm, whatcha say" suena cada vez que un personaje muere(traducción autorizada)
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Kudos: 5





	si mueres en hamlet mueres en la vida real

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you die in hamlet you die in real life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216055) by [LieutenantSaavik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik). 



> N.T: traducción completamente autorizada por le autore.  
> El trabajo original está lleno de referencias a la cultura de los memes en inglés, estas están enlazadas con el meme original.

Hamlet, pero es moderno y [“mmmm, whatcha say”](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj0__uHh7TsAhW_JLkGHQqVCOgQtwIwAXoECAUQAg&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpBI3lc18k8Q&usg=AOvVaw1VP588m67ouGAEv6lMLpCC) suena cada vez que un personaje muere.

 **Nota:** Rosencrantz y Guildenstern pueden ser actuados por la misma persona saltando de un lado a otro.

  
**Primer acto, escena 1**  
**(Bernardo, Marcelo, Horacio, Espectro)**

**Bernardo:** _If there’s something strange in your neighborhood,[who you gonna call](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjwreL2h7TsAhUiD7kGHUlQCOwQtwIwAXoECAMQAg&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dm9We2XsVZfc&usg=AOvVaw0iNVwcfDEk8Jd4MtcErb8W)?_ ¡Bernardo! _If there’s something weird, and it don’t look good, who—_ _(escucha un sonido fuera de escenario)_ okay, okay, ¿quién anda ahí? ¿Horacio? ¿Marcelo?

 **Horacio:** _(irritado)_ Si en serio me trajeron aquí pasada la medianoche sólo para jugarme una elaborada _broma_ , les juro que—

 **Marcelo:** No, ¡en serio vimos un fantasma!

 **Bernardo:** ¡Dos noches seguidas! [Estaba aquí sentado, con salsa barbacoa en mis—](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjksYGfiLTsAhVFA9QKHZXrBrIQtwIwAHoECAIQAg&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWo9p4Lqaakg&usg=AOvVaw2t-F7h6sSv46X3Yp7f6GSZ)

 **Marcelo:** Hey, cállate. ¡Mira! _(apunta fuera de escenario, donde el Espectro entra lentamente)_

 **Horacio:** Oh, Dios santo, un fantasma.

 **Marcelo y Bernardo:** ¡Te dijimos!

 **Marcelo:** Okay, sí. _(empuja a Horacio entre él y el fantasma)_ Tú háblale.

 **Horacio:** Uhh, ¡hey! ¡Fantasma! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_(el espectro rueda los ojos, se da vuelta y sale del escenario)_

**Horacio:** Bueno, eso funcionó.

 **Marcelo:** Sólo sabemos con seguridad una cosa: definitivamente es el fantasma del Rey muerto.

 **Horacio:** Y escogió el mejor momento para aparecer, que con Fortnite de Noruega—

 **Marcelo:** ¿Fortnite de Noruega?

 **Horacio:** Perdón. Con Fortinbras de Noruega, preparado para atacarnos en cualquier momento. Hay que decirle a Hamlet sobre esto. Quizás el fantasma le hable a él.

 **Bernardo:** Me pican los dedos: indicio de que el traidor—

 **Horacio y Marcelo:** Obra incorrecta.

Bernardo: Verdad.

_[Salen]_

  
**Primer acto, escena 2**  
**(Hamlet, Claudio, Gertrudis, Laertes, Polonio, Horacio, Marcelo, Bernardo) [en esta escena puede haber dobles— la misma persona puede actuar de Bernardo y Polonio, por ejemplo]**

**Claudio y Gertrudis:** ¡Adivinen _quién_ se acaba de _casar_! _(hacen_ fingerguns _hacia el otro)_

 **Hamlet:** Ew.

 **Claudio:** Escucha, amigo, ya puedes parar con toda esa tristeza de adolescente, ¿si? Entiendo que seas gótico, pero esto es una boda.

 **Hamlet:** Entiendo que estés caliente, pero mi padre acaba de morir.

 **Laertes:** Oooooh, ¡golpe bajo!

 **Claudio:** ¡Laertes!

 **Laertes:** ¿Qué? Oh, hey, um, ejem. ¿Puede su majestad concederme el permiso para regresar a Francia y volverme altamente irrelevante en esta obra hasta la mismísima última escena?

 **Claudio:** Absolutamente.

 **Laertes:** Gracias. Nos vemos, compañeros. Vamos, papá.

 **Polonio:** Pero todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de entregar un poco necesario, para nada esencial, inútil, no necesitado, no requerido, no pedido, completamente dispensable, poco importante, super extra, sin ningún punto ni propósito—

 **Laertes:** Apresura...

 **Polonio:** —monologo.

 **Laertes:** Bueno, esta vez no lo dices. Vamos. 

_[salen L y P en una dirección, C y G en la otra]_

**Hamlet:** Dios, desearía estar muerto.

_[entran Horacio, Marcelo, Bernardo]_

**Horacio:** ¡Hey!, ¡Hamlet!

 **Hamlet:** ¡Horacio, y dos guardias innecesarios! Me alegra verlos. Bueno, más que nada me alegra ver a Horacio. ¿Qué tal?

 **Horacio:** Vinimos al funeral de su padre, mi señor.

 **Hamlet:** Oh, y yo aquí pensando que venían a ver la boda de mi madre.

 **Horacio:** Uno siguió al otro bastante rápido.

 **Marcelo:** Algo está podrido en el estado de Dinamarca.

 **Hamlet:** Algo está podrido en la comida que sirven. ¡Sirvieron exactamente la misma comida en el funeral y en la boda para así no cocinar dos veces!

 **Horacio:** Eficiente.

 **Hamlet:** Asqueroso. _(suspira)_ Desearía que mi padre estuviese aquí. Daría vuelta un par de mesas.

 **Bernardo:** Usted puede… voltear las mesas… usted mismo… mi señor.

 **Hamlet:** ¿No lo entiendes? Mi defecto fatal es la inacción. _Si hiciera algo—_

 **Horacio:** _(saturado)_ Vimoselfantasmadesupadrelanochepasada.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Cómo?

 **Horacio:** Vimos el fantasma de su padre la noche pasada.

_[pausa]_

**Hamlet:** Eso es _espantoso_ , y no puede ser bueno. ¡Vayamos a ver!

_[salen]_

  
**Primer acto, escena 3**  
**(Laertes, Ofelia, Polonio)**

**Laertes:** Bueno, hermanita. Ya tengo todo empacado y listo para irme, así que supongo que es un adiós por ahora. Sólo una palabra de advertencia— no salgas con Hamlet.

 **Ofelia:** _(texteando)_ Mm-hmm. _(levanta la vista)_ Espera, ¿por qué no?

 **Laertes:** _(claramente hablando de experiencia personal)_ Es un novio terrible. Te dice que te ama, pero no lo hace. Básicamente está coqueteando y su afecto romántico no dura más de un minuto. Sólo— ten cuidado.

 **Ofelia:** Tendré cuidado si tu tienes cuidado.

 **Laertes:** Lo tendré. Y, ahora, me marcho.

_[entra Polonio mientras Laertes se va]_

**Polonio:** ¡No te olvides de ser tu mismo! ¡Para nada te estaré espiando!

  
**Primer acto, escena 4**  
**(Hamlet, Horacio, Marcelo, Espectro)**

_[H, H y M entran cuidadosamente por un lado, el espectro entra simultáneamente por el otro]_

**Hamlet:** Muy bien, sólo estamos investigando. Estamos investigando. ¿Fantasma? ¿Fantaaaaaaasmaa? ¿Fantaaaaaaaas—? _(pausa)_ Oh, dios santo, un fantasma.

_(el espectro se acerca más)_

**Hamlet:** Oh, dios santo, mi padre. _(pausa)_ Papántasma. Fapapántasma. ¿Hola?

_(el espectro le hace señas a Hamlet para que se acerque)_

**Hamlet:** _(hacia Horacio, Marcelo)_ Bueno, caballeros, nos hablamos después.

 **Horacio:** Pero, ¡espere, mi señor! ¡Si habla con el fantasma, podría matarlo!

 **Hamlet:** _(emocionado)_ ¿¿¿¿En serio????

 **Espectro:** _(llevándose a Hamlet donde los otros no pueden oírlo)_ Hablando de matar, en realidad a mí me mataron. Asesinado en mi jardín… ¡por tu tío!

 **Hamlet:** ¡SABÍA!

 **Espectro:** ¡Vertió veneno en mi oído!

 **Hamlet:** LO SABÍA— espera, ¿veneno en tu oído? ¿Y moriste? ¿Así funciona el veneno? _(saca su celular)_ Hey, Siri, si viertes veneno en el oído de alguien—

 **Espectro:** ¡Hamlet! Tenemos poco tiempo aquí. Escucha, fui asesinado por el hombre que ahora se sienta en mi trono y duerme con mi esposa.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Por qué dirías algo tan polémico y a la vez tan valiente? Claudio en verdad es un imbécil. ¿No debería vengarte matándolo?

 **Espectro:** Suena genial. No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí.

 **Hamlet:** Obvio. _(chocan los cinco)_

_[Horacio y Marcelo entran de nuevo]_

**Hamlet:** Bueno, gente. Tres cosas: 1) asesinaron a mi padre; 2) voy a pretender que estoy completamente loco; y 3) voy a matar a Claudio.

 **Marcelo:** Bueno, suena como una perfectamente razonable y para nada mala idea. ¡En marcha!

_[Salen]_

  
**Dos meses después: Segundo acto, escena 2**  
**(Gertrudis, Claudio, Polonio, R &G, Hamlet)**

**Gertrudis:** Bienvenidos, Rosencrantz y Guildenstern. Ustedes fueron amigos de Hamlet en algún momento, ¿no?

 **Rosencrantz:** Si. Mi señora, un segundo— _(se lleva a Guildenstern donde los otros no puedan oírlo, susurrando para la audiencia)_ ¿Cuál de nosotros está actuando de Guildenstern y cuál está actuando de Rosencrantz? ¡Ya no lo recuerdo!

 **Guildenstern:** _(susurrando para la audiencia)_ Yo tampoco, pero escojo a Guildenstern.

 **Rosencrantz:** _(susurrando para la audiencia)_ No, jódete, yo quiero ser Guildenstern.

 **Guildenstern:** Bueno.

_[lanzan una moneda]_

**R &G:** _(estupefactos)_ Sellos.

 **Rosencrantz:** _(a la audiencia)_ así que… [¿no hay cara?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap3hwt-BcyM) _(toma la moneda y la lanza enojado contra el suelo)_

 **Claudio:** Ejem. Rosenstern and Guildencrantz?

 **Guildenstern:** ¿Si estuvo cerca?

 **Rosencrantz:** Si estuvo cerca.

 **R &G:** A su servicio, mi señor.

 **Claudio:** Ya que ustedes dos solían conocer a Hamlet, quizás podrían averiguar por qué ha estado actuando tan extrañamente.

 **Rosencrantz:** Por su puesto, señor, pero no hemos visto a Hamlet desde que tenía dieciséis y estaba pasando su etapa emo.

_[pausa]_

**Gertrudis** : Aún está pasando por su etapa emo.

 **Polonio:** De hecho, yo sé por qué Hamlet está tan loco. Está de luto por el hecho de que mi hija, Ofelia, lo ha rechazado. Escuchen este poema que él, totalmente, le ha escrito: _“Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I_ louvre _.”_

 **Gertrudis:** _Love._

**Polonio:** _Louvre._

**Claudio:** _Love._

**Polonio** : No, ¡ _Louvre_!, como el museo de arte. Está en París, tiene la Mona Lisa—

 **Claudio:** Este hombre no sabe de lo que habla.

 **Polonio:** Definitivamente no sé de lo que estoy hablando, pero de seguro estoy hablando mucho.

 **Hamlet:** No, no lo estás. ( _avanza en zig-zag por el escenario, agarra a Polonio y lo empuja fuera del escenario en su camino)_ Oh, ¿y para que sepas? El sol no se mueve. La Tierra sí. ¡Adiós! _(girándose a ver a R &G)_ Oh, mis viejos amigos, uh… ¿Rosenguilden and Sterncrantz?

 **Rosencrantz:** ¿Si estuvo cerca?

 **Guildenstern:** Si estuvo cerca. Mi señor—

 **Hamlet:** Okay, dejemos los juegos. Están aquí para espiarme porque he estado actuando extraño. La cosa es que tengo depresión. Los hombres ya no me interesan. _(R &G se ríen) Las mujeres tampoco me interesan._ Esto no— no hay nada sexual aquí. A menos que ustedes quieran que lo haya. Pero no, sólo váyanse. Quiero lamentarme en mi soledad por un momento.

 **Guildenstern:** Pero Hamlet—

 **Hamlet:** _(acorralándolo en una esquina)_ Sternguilden, ¿puedes tocar esta flauta?

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guildenstern. Y, no, mi señor.

 **Laertes:** De seguro repetiste en clases de música en tercer grado.

 **Hamlet:** ¡No es tu escena, Laertes! Sterncrantz, ¿puedes tocar esta flauta?

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guildenstern. Y no, mi señor.

 **Hamlet:** Bueno, no es tan difícil. _(afectuosamente)_ Sólo tienes que cubrir estos agujeros con tus dedos y tu pulgar, soplar con tu boca, y se escuchará la música más elocuente. Así que, ¿puedes hacerla sonar, Rosenguild?

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guildenstern. Y no, mi señor.

 **Hamlet:** Bueno, eso es divertido. Si no puedes hacer sonar esta flauta, entonces ¿por qué intentas _hacerme sonar a mi_ , puta?

 **Laertes:** Ooooh, golpe bajo.

 **Hamlet** : ¡Sale de esta escena, Laertes! _(hacia Guildenstern)_ Eres un idiota, Rosencrantz.

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guildenstern.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Guildencrantz?

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guildenstern.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Rosenstern?

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guildenstern.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Guildenstern?

 **Guildenstern:** Es Guilde— maldición.

 **Hamlet:** Son las pequeñas cosas. Déjame, _(dibuja las comillas en el aire)_ “amigo”. _(Cuando Guildenstern no se va inmediatamente)_ ¡VETE, PUTA! _[Salen R &G]_ ahora, vamos a mis lamentos solitarios:

  
**(Sin transición)**  
**Tercer acto, escena 1**  
**(Hamlet, Ofelia)**

**Hamlet:** Morir o no morir, dios, qué decisión más difícil. ¿Por qué todos vivimos vidas que odiamos cuando simplemente podríamos apuñalarnos ente nosotros y acabar con todos nuestros problemas? Oh, espera, estamos asustados de la muerte. Muerte, _(afectuosamente)_ aquel país desconocido del cual ningún viajero regresa—

 **Espectro:** _(se aclara la garganta)_

 **Hamlet:** ¿Qué?

 **Espectro:** Yo literalmente regresé.

_[Hamlet mira hacia el espectro, empieza a protestar, se detiene, empieza a protestar de nuevo, se detiene otra vez, junta sus manos en derrota, se da la vuelta y sale del escenario. Unos momentos después, es arrastrado de vuelta por una molesta Ofelia]_

**Ofelia:** _(entre dientes)_ ¡Tenemos una escena! _[pone un enorme saco en los brazo de Hamlet; incluso si ella lo ha cargado con facilidad, él cede ante el peso]_ Hey, imbécil. Te devuelvo todos los regalos.

 **Hamlet:** Espera, ¿por qué?

 **Ofelia:** Estoy rompiendo contigo.

 **Hamlet:** Oh, qué mal…

 **Ofelia:** Si.

 **Hamlet:** Si… ( _asienten hacia el otro durante un rato. Hamlet tiene una epifanía)_ Wow, el amor de las mujeres está del asco.

 **Ofelia:** _(sin emoción)_ Como hay dos formas de interpretar eso, procederé a preguntar. Hamlet, ¿eres gay o sólo eres machista?

 **Hamlet** : Si. _(pausa)_ ¿Sabes qué? Honestamente, me siento indiferente, ¡pero si pudiese acusarme de dichas cosas, ojalá mi madre no me hubiese tenido! Soy más orgulloso, vengativo, ambicioso, tengo más ofensas a mi disposición que pensamientos en las que ponerlas, imaginación para darles forma, o tiempo para ejecutarlas.

 **Ofelia:** _(se ríe de él)_ … Extraño, pero bueno.

 **Hamlet:** Si. Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro. Ah, también, deberías irte a un convento, y maldigo tu vientre, para lo que sea que sirva eso.

 **Ofelia:** No servirá de mucho, porque termino matándome en unos cuantos actos más adelante.

 **Hamlet:** Oof. Suerte con eso.

 **Ofelia:** Gracias.

**(sin transición, y de ahí en adelante las escenas y actos no significan absolutamente nada)**

**(Hamlet, Horacio, Ofelia, Gertrudis, Claudio)**

**Hamlet:** Bueno, esa relación no funcionó. Supongo que mejor llamo a Horacio. ¡Horacio!

 **Horacio:** Yo. _(pausa)_ ¿Entiendes? ¿Horac-yo?

 **Hamlet:** Horacio, descartando ese horrible juego de palabras, eres el mejor hombre con el que jamás he hablado.

 **Horacio:** Aw, ¿en serio?

 **Hamlet:** Si. _(con extraña solemnidad)_ Escucha, desde que aprendí a distinguir el bien del mal, mi alma te escogió y te marcó. Dame a ese hombre que no es esclavo de la pasión, y lo llevaré en el centro de mi corazón, ¡ah!, en el corazón de mi corazón, como te llevo a ti.

 **Horacio:** Wow. _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ Eso es bastante gay.

 **Hamlet:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ ¿Verdad?

 **Horacio:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ ¿Los directores dicen que nos besamos?

 **Hamlet:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ No.

 **Horacio:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ ¿Los directores dicen que _no_ nos besamos?

 **Hamlet:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ No.

 **Hamlet:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ ¿Deberíamos besarnos?

 **Hamlet:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ Honestamente, sí, pero de seguro eso molestaría a muchas personas. Dejémoslo como trasfondo. ¿Trasfondo?

 **Horacio:** Trasfondo _(chocan los cinco)_

 **Hamlet:** Hey, quizás tenía que haber mencionado que unos sujetos de teatro recién llegaron, y que voy a hacer que presenten una obra en la que un hombre mata a su hermano, se casa con la esposa de su hermano y luego se convierte en rey, porque eso es exactamente lo que el fantasma dijo que mi tío hizo. Fíjate en mi tío en caso de que comience a actuar medio sospechoso, ¿si? Porque si de verdad hizo algo, joder que se va a ver super culpable.

 **Horacio:** Obvio. _(hacen un saludo secreto)_

 **Gertrudis:** ¡Chicos, tenemos corto el tiempo! ¡Hay que hacer que esta trama ande!, Hamlet, apuñala a Polonio a través de esta cortina.

 **Polonio:** Esperen, no nos acabamos de saltar la obra dentro de la obra, la prueba de que Claudio realmente cometió el asesinato, la épica confrontación entre Hamlet y su madre, toda la narrativa en la que Hamlet es enviado a Inglaterra para que Claudio arregle su muerte allá, y—

 **Gertrudis:** _(empuja a Polonio tras la cortina)_ Polonio, esta obra tiene más trasfondos que muertes, y eso significa algo. (hacia la audiencia) ¿Podemos recordar que nuestro personaje principal, aquí presente, es s _ecuestrado por piratas_ y ni siquiera es mencionado como un punto importante en la trama? Como sea, ¿dónde estaba?

 **Hamlet:** Querías que apuñalara a Polonio a través de la cortina, pero la cortina es básicamente fuera del escenario, lo que significa que la audiencia no puede verlo morir realmente.

 **Gertrudis:** Esta bien. Los personajes menos importantes de Shakespeare generalmente mueren fuera de escenario.

 **Ofelia:** _(fuera de escenario)_ ¡OYE!

 **Gertrudis:** Ofelia, tu muerte todavía ni siquiera ha ocurrido.

 **Ofelia:** Bueno, está ocurriendo ahora mismo. _(toma el centro del escenario)_ Ahem. Hay un búho; es la hija de un pastelero. Hay una rueda que representa fortuna; se cae. Hay un caballo suelto en un hospital. Da lo mismo, me voy a ahogar.

 **Hamlet:** ¿ _Tu_ quieres morir? ¡ _Yo_ quiero morir!

 **Ofelia:** ¿ _Tu_ quieres morir? ¡ _Yo_ quiero morir! _(chocan los cinco)_

 **Laertes:** Pero Ofelia, ¿por qué te vas a ahogar?

 **Ofelia:** Porque el chico con el que salía acaba de matar a mi padre. Diría que eso es un poco traumático.

 **Laertes:** Pero estoy en la misma situación que tu y eso no me hace _suicidarme_.

 **Ofelia:** Bueno, creo que lo hace indirectamente. Pero no estás exactamente en la misma situación que yo; tu no saliste con Hamlet.  
_[Pausa]_  
Espera, ¿saliste con Hamlet? ¿Lo hiciste?

 **Laertes:** _(decidido)_ En ninguna parte dice que no salí con él. Todo lo que sabes es que, misteriosamente, sé todas las razones por las que Hamlet es un mal novio.

 **Horacio:** ¡Hamlet no es un mal novio!

_[Todos lo miran. Pausa]_

**Ofelia:** Bueno, pero si este acto es una revelación tras otra, pero estamos con un horario corto, así que les daré la última revelación aquí y ahora: chicos, en Shakespeare siempre mueres en una de las dos formas. O haces algo bien mierda, o eres una mujer. Yo soy una mujer. Que Dios los acompañe, porque de seguro que yo no lo haré. Nos vemos. _[sale]_

 **Hamlet:** _(viéndola irse)_ Bueno, estoy seguro que nada malo vendrá de eso.

 **Laertes:** _(girándose hacia Hamlet)_ Hey, espera, mataste a mi padre. ¿No debería vengarlo matándote?

 **Hamlet:** _(cansado)_ Ese parece ser el patrón, sí.

 **Laertes:** Okay, okay. Voy a hacer eso. _[sale]_

 **Hamlet:** _(viéndolo irse)_ Bueno, estoy seguro que nada malo vendrá de eso tampoco. Hey, ¿quieres saber qué se me antoja?

 **Horacio:** ¿Justicia?, ¿paz? _(adivinando)_ ¿Avanzar con la trama?

 **Hamlet:** Nah. Se me antoja una críptica conversación con un cavador de tumbas.

 **Horacio:** Eso es lo más gótico que jamás he escuchado.

 **Hamlet:** Sexy, ¿verdad? Vamos.

_[salen]_

**Transición a OTRA ESCENA, pero como mencionamos más arriba, actos y escenas ya no significan nada, por lo que no se etiqueta, pero ahora están en un CEMENTERIO**

**Cavador de tumbas:** Hey, Hamlet, sólo porque tu estado emocional es _super_ estable ahora mismo, voy a cavar y te mostraré el cráneo de un sujeto al que admiraste mucho durante un tiempo. ¡Piensa rápido! _(le tira el cráneo a Hamlet)_

 **Hamlet:** ¡Oh, es Yorick! Se ve super diferente. Horacio, ¿no crees que se ve super diferente?

 **Horacio:** Probablemente es porque ha estado muerto por veintitrés años y ya ni siquiera tiene un rostro, mi señor.

 **Hamlet:** Hm. Y porque mi estado emocional es _super_ estable ahora mismo, voy a reflexionar un poco más sobre la muerte—

 **Horacio:** Mi querido señor, ya has reflexionado sobre la muerte por cinco horas hoy día.

 **Hamlet:** ¿ _Cinco_ horas? Uh, pensé que ya habrían sido unas siete. Hablando de muerte, estoy super seguro de que Claudio trató de enviarme a Inglaterra sólo para arreglar mi muerte allá.

 **Horacio:** ¿Fuiste a Inglaterra?

 **Hamlet:** Ente escenas. Pero no alcancé a llegar porque fui—

 **Hamlet y Horacio:** secuestrado por piratas, si.

 **Horacio:** ¿Cómo fue eso, a todo esto?

 **Hamlet:** Para ser honesto, estuve escondido en un barril la mayor parte del tiempo. Esperarías que el secuestro del príncipe por parte de unos piratas sea una aventura grandiosa y fascinante, pero fue más como anticlimático. Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora, como el hecho de que, mientras hablamos, Laertes se está preparando para matarme. Él y yo somos hombres atrofiados emocionalmente que no saben cómo lidiar con nuestra ira sin usar violencia, así que nos hemos retado a un duelo.

 **Horacio:** ¿Un duelo de esgrima?

 **Hamlet:** Un duelo de esgrima.

 **Horacio:** Hamlet, él es muy bueno en esgrima.

 **Hamlet:** Lo sé.

 **Horacio:** Él es como que… muy, _muy_ , bueno en esgrima.

 **Hamlet:** Lo sé.

Horacio: ¡¡¡¡Hamlet, vas a morir!!!! _(se lanza a Hamlet y llora dramáticamente)_

 **Hamlet:** Tu fe en mi es tremenda. Hey, hey. No llores. Esto es terciopelo, Horacio; las lágrimas lo van a manchar. _(cariñosamente)_ Hey. Hey, Horacio, escucha. He estado soliloqueando sobre querer morir durante cuánto, ¿cinco horas dijiste? Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión; esta es la respuesta. Así que, ¿qué si muero?

 **Horacio:** ¿Pero qué tal si estás a punto de morir y justo en ese momento te das cuenta de que en realidad no es lo que quieres?

_[Pausa]_

**Hamlet:** Estaré bien. Y sólo en caso de que no lo esté: _(se abrazan)_

  
**TRANSICIÓN: Castillo**  
**(Laertes, Claudio)**

**Laertes:** ¡Adivina qué conseguí, Claudio! ¡VENENESPADA! Es una espada, pero con veneno. Super efectivo contra los pokemones de tipo oscuros. Estoy bastante seguro de que Hamlet es de tipo oscuro.

 **Claudio:** Seguro que sí es.

 **Laertes:** Bueno, un corte de mi super conveniente venenespada y acabo con Hamlet.

 **Claudio:** Y además de tu espada envenenada, yo envenenaré este vino, así, si le da sed antes de que lo cortes, beberá un poco de esto y morirá de todas formas.

 **Laertes:** ¿Espada envenenada y vino envenenado? ¿No es eso un poco… rematado?

 **Claudio:** ¿Re… _matar_? _(se ríen de su terrible broma)_ ¡Compañeros de asesinato! _(chocan los cinco)_

 **Laertes:** Espera, Claudio. Si tuviste veneno todo este tiempo, por qué no simplemente mataste a Hamlet antes en vez de mandarlo a Inglaterra y tratar de arreglar su muerte allá con la esperanza de que—

 **Claudio:** _(susurrando para la audiencia)_ ¡Shh! Shh, shh… Ese es un agujero en la trama.

 **Laertes:** ¡Verdad!, perdón. ¿Crees que Hamlet llegue pronto para el duelo?

 **Claudio:** Probablemente en los siguientes diez segundos.

 **C y L:** _(mirando lentamente hacia la izquierda del escenario)_ Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro—

 **Hamlet:** _(entrando por la izquierda del escenario con una espada)_ ¿Alguien dijo “en cuatro”?

 **Claudio:** Ahí lo tienes.

 **Hamlet:** Muy bien, Laertes, ¿preparado para pelear?

 **Laertes:** Por su puesto.

 **Hamlet:** Genial, yo igual. Pero primero— tengo que decir que fui un poco “cabeza hueca”. Maté a tu padre— una movida bien de imbécil. O sea, mi padre recién había sido asesinado _(hacia Claudio)_ ¡Sí, _ya me enteré de ello_!— así que sé cuánto duele. Y sé que estamos a punto de matarnos ente nosotros, pero uh… ¿podemos hacerlo como amigos?

 **Laertes:** _(conmovido)_ Está bien. _(se dan un apretón de manos)_

 **Hamlet:** _(desenvainando su espada)_ Seré tu florete, Laertes.

 **Laertes:** _(negando con a cabeza)_ Siempre fuiste malo coqueteando.

_[Da la primera estocada; Hamlet la para; la pelea comienza]_

**Gertrudis:** Beberé a tu salud, Hamlet

 **Claudio:** No seas tonta, ¡no lo hagas!

 **Gertrudis:** Aquí voy, a beber un sorbo.

 **Claudio:** _(en voz más aguda)_ ¡No seas tonta!

 **Gertrudis:** Va a saber excelente.

 **Claudio:** _(en una voz agudísima)_ ¡NO SEAS TONTA!

 **Gertrudis:** *bebe*

 **Claudio:** Oh, Dios.

 **Gertrudis:** ¡Wow! ¿Que le pusieron a esto, que se siente tan burbujeante?

 **Claudio:** No es nada, cariño.

 **Gertrudis:** _(tambaleándose)_ Sr. Stark, no me siento bien.

_[Muere. “Mmmm, whatcha say” comienza a sonar]_

**Claudio:** Bueno, mierda.

 **Laertes:** _(hiriendo a Hamlet)_ ¡Jódete!

_[suelta su espada; en el siguiente movimiento Hamlet la agarra]_

**Hamlet:** _(hiriendo a Laertes)_ ¡Jódete!

 **Laertes:** Bueno, mierda.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enojaste porque no vas ganando?

 **Laertes:** No. _(pausa)_ Mira… la espada está envenenada.

 **Hamlet:** ¿Esta espada está envenenada?

 **Laertes:** Esa espada está envenenada.

 **Hamlet:** Esta espada está envenenada. _[apuñala a Claudio]_ _¡Yeet!_

_[Claudio muere. “Mmmm, whatcha say” comienza a sonar]_

**Laertes:** _(viéndose enfermo)_ Hamlet, lo lamento. Hice que los dos muriésemos. ¿Me perdonas? 

**Hamlet:** ¿Me perdonas?

 **Laertes:** Sí…

 **Hamlet:** Sí.

_[Hamlet se acerca a darle un apretón de manos otra vez, pero Laertes cae hacia adelante; Hamlet lo alcanza y lo recuesta en el suelo. “Mmmm whatcha say” comienza a sonar, se va desvanece rápido]_

**Hamlet:** _(mirando su herida)_ ¿Espada envenenada? _(hacia la audiencia, alzando los hombros)_ Supongo que [moriré](https://binary-bird.tumblr.com/post/168393842339/when-your-mom-marries-your-uncle-and-your-ghost). _(hace una mueca adolorida, se tambalea)_ Oof.

_[Horacio está de pronto al lado de Hamlet, tomándolo en sus brazos antes de que caiga, bajándolo gentilmente y arrodillándose a su lado]_

**Horacio:** Hamlet…

 **Hamlet:** _(débil)_ Hey.

 **Horacio:** _(su voz quebrándose, tratando de sonreír)_ No mueras. ¿Por favor?

 **Hamlet:** _(con voz rasposa)_ Creo que no tengo otra opción.

_[Se relaja en el abrazo de Horacio, aún respirando; Horacio nota los restos del vino envenenado y toma el cáliz entre sus manos]_

**Horacio:** Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor. ¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas! Con un beso—

 **Hamlet:** _(sentándose)_ Espera, no.

 **Horacio:** _(bajando el veneno)_ Qué.

 **Hamlet:** No, no, no. Eso es de Romeo y Julieta.

 **Horacio:** ¿Qué?

 **Hamlet:** Sí, en serio.

 **Horacio:** ¿Me estás diciendo que Shakespeare escribió dos obras diferentes en las cuales alguien está dispuesto a beber veneno para seguir a alguien en la siguiente vida porque prefiere estar muerto con el otro que vivo sin él?

 **Hamlet:** Parece.

 **Horacio:** Creativo. Espera, ¿eso significa que estoy enamorado de ti? Hamlet, espera. Hamlet, ¿eso significa que estoy enamorado de ti? Porque esto no es ningún trasfondo. Esto es como que… una cosa real. ¿Hamlet? ¿Hamlet? ¿Hamlet?

 **Hamlet:** _(susurrando hacia la audiencia)_ Horacio, ¡no puedo responder, estoy muerto!

 **Horacio:** Oh, verdad. _(una pausa solemne)_ Buenas noches, mi amor, y que los coros angelicales te acompañen en tu—

 **Hamlet:** _(murmurando)_ ¿Crees que acepten sugerencias?

 **Horacio:** ¿Qué?

 **Hamlet:** Los ángeles, cantándome para dormir. ¿Crees que acepten sugerencias?

 **Horacio:** No????? ¿Por qué, qué les pedirías que te canten?

 **Hamlet:** Despacito… porque esto es tan triste

_[muere. “Mmmm, whatcha say” comienza a sonar mientras Horacio llora]_

_[Entra Fortinbras, acompañado de dos embajadores que son claramente Rosencrantz y Guildenstern usando lentes, bigotes falsos y etiquetas que dicen "obviamente no rosencrantz" y "obviamente no guildenstern"]_

**Fortinbras:** HEY, SOY YO— FORTNITE. DIGO, FORTINBRAS.

 **Horacio:** Oh, verdad. Aún existes.

 **Fortinbras:** Dios santo, hay como ochenta mil cuerpos aquí. Dinamarca es un _rarooooo._ ¿Qué pasó?

 **Horacio** : Muerte.

 **Fortinbras:** Si, me doy cuenta. Pero uh, pero… hey, ¿ya nadie es Rey de Dinamarca, verdad?

 **Horacio:** No.

 **Fortinbras:** [Es un estado gratis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNxPVj0hejg) _(alzando los hombros)_ Supongo que yo gobernaré. Pongamos estos cuerpos en un escenario para que el mundo los vea.

 **Horacio:** Están en un escenario.

 **Fortinbras** : Si… todo el mundo es un escenario…

 **Horacio:** No, me refiero— literalmente. Estamos en un escenario. Hay gente mirándonos??? La audiencia????

 **Fortinbras:** _(hacia la audiencia, recién notándolos)_ Bueno, pero mira eso. _(hacia Horacio)_ Ah, quizás debí haberlo mencionado. Rosencrantz y Guildenstern están muertos _[”Mmmm, whatha say” comienza a sonar]_

 **Horacio:** ¡Podrían parar eso! _[la música para]_ Y, de hecho, no creo que lo estén. Estoy seguro de que son esos dos sujetos a cada lado tuyo que están usando lentes, bigote falso y etiquetas que dicen “obviamente no Rosencrantz” y “obviamente no Guildenstern”

 **Rosencrantz** : ¡¡Shhh!!

 **Guildenstern:** ¡Nadie tenía que reconocernos!

 **Horacio:** Los atrapé.

 **Polonio:** _(saliendo de detrás de la cortina, donde ha estado todo este tiempo)_ Hey, ¿gente? Oh, hola, Rosencrantz y Guildenstern. Escuchen, no creo que yo, de hecho, propiamente tal, físicamente, metafísicamente, oficialmente, formalmente, legítimamente—

 **Horacio:** Apresura.

 **Polonio** : —haya muerto en esta versión.

 **Ofelia:** Yo tampoco. ¡Hey, eso es nuevo!

 **Polonio:** ¿Tengo la oportunidad de dar un _(inhala)_ no necesitado ni esencial, inútil—?

 **Ofelia:** No.

 **Polonio:** No solicitado, no requerido, injustificado—

 **Ofelia:** No.

 **Polonio:** Dispensable, poco importante, extraño—

 **Ofelia, Horacio, y Fortinbras:** No.

 **Polonio:** Reemplazable, sin fines ni propósitos—

 **Hamlet:** No.

 **Polonio:** Pero—

 **Todos, incluidos los demás muertos, levantándose y gritando:** ¡NO!

**SE VA A NEGRO**

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Todos los chistes son de mi autoría excepto lo de llamar "Fortnite" a Fortinbras, lo que fue sugerido por un amix.  
> Si alguien se atreve a actuar esto en alguna parte moriría por ustedes.
> 
> N.T: un kudo y lo traduzco a chileno.


End file.
